Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Rising Sun
by LanceTheRiolu2
Summary: Just the usual human turned Pokemon scenario, but in a new world with new mysteries.


_"Can you hear me? Good. You don't know who I am, but I know good and well who you are. You're a human. Or, at least you used to be. Listen closely, for I don't have much time. You aren't the only human here, but you are the only one I could reach. You need to find the other three."_

 _"...You seem confused. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll understand better once you wake up. Just try not to stray anywhere by yourself for now."_

 _"I'm afraid I can't stay with you any longer. Hopefully we can meet again. Oh, before I go, try to get to the nearest town as soon as possible. I'll be watching you."_

Waking up, a small blue figure sits up and takes a look around. He was on a small pile of hay in a chamber of some sort. The walls were circular and going inwards, being widest at the floor and smallest at the peak, like the inside of a giant cone. Small baskets were sitting around the room, filled with various fruits and . There were some holes on the walls that he guessed were supposed to be windows, and looking out one, saw nothing but black.

 _"It must be night."_ He said to himself. _"But where am I? I don't remember this place. I actually don't remember much, now that I think about it..."_

Getting up, he turned around and saw an opening in the wall behind him. He decided to go take a look outside, and headed to the opening.

When he walked out, he was on the side of a mountain. Looking down, he saw a layer of fog at the bottom of it. There was a path to his left that winded around the mountain, probably to the bottom.

 _"Well, I guess I should go down it..."_

Suddenly, a brown and cream colored Ferret came running up the path, with a basket on her tail. He somehow knew exactly what she was. She was a Furret, a normal type Pokémon.

 _"How did I know that?"_ He thought to himself. _"Have I perhaps seen one before? And what is a Pokémon?"_

The Furret saw him, and slowed down a bit. She seemed happy as she walked up to him.

"I'm glad you're awake." She said as she stopped, standing on her hind legs. "You've been knocked out for awhile. I was just coming back from down the mountain with some Oran berries. You don't look like you need them now, but I'll keep them just in case. Come inside, you must be hungry." She walked past him into the chamber.

 _"I should go down the path and try to get to a town."_ He thought to himself, remembering the voice. _"But it's dark, and I am hungry. Best thing to do right now is to stay with this lady."_ He followed her back in, looking at the basket of blue berries.

"So how are you feeling?" The Furret asked him as she set down the basket and walked over to another one. "You didn't have any bruises or marks on you, but something must've happened."

"I-I'm feeling fine." He responded, slightly nervous. He had no memory of ever talking before, so he wasn't sure if he could speak well. "I don't remember anything, but there was a voice that spoke to me. It told me I used to be human."

"Well, whatever the voice was, it was right. You're a completely normal Riolu now."

"I am?" He held out one of his arms, and sure enough, it was an arm that belonged to a Riolu. Once again, info of who he was, what he looked like, and what type he was popped in his head.

 _"But how do I know this?"_

Suddenly, the Furret brought him back to reality. "What is your name?"

"My name? Umm..." Burrowing deep within his mind, he tried to remember what he was called. "My name is...Oh! Lance! My name is Lance!"

"Lance, huh? That's a nice name you got. Mine's Meela. Here, eat this, it should fill you up." She handed him a apple, which he happily takes and starts eating.

"You know, for a human, you're acting awfully calm about suddenly being a Pokémon."

He thought about that for a moment. He had been acting pretty calm about the whole situation. "Well, perhaps it's because I don't ever remember being a human." He told her.

"I guess that could be why." She then looked out the window. "Oh hey, the sun is rising."

Lance turned to look out the opening, and saw the yellow sun slowly rising up from the horizon, illuminating the mountain's surrounding. in the distance past the fog, he saw a small, colorful town. Pokémon were slowly starting to come out of their houses, shopkeepers were opening up shop, and little children were running around with other children. It looked so peaceful...

"You're planning on going there, aren't you?"

Turning back towards Meela, he saw that she had moved next to him, looking sadly down on the town.

"Well, I would love to see it up close. Plus, the voice told me that I should get to the nearest town as soon as possible."

"Ah. I see." She said. "Well, if you want to go down there, you'd better get going soon. If you wait too long, it'll be night again by the time you get down there."

"Wait, can't you come with me?" Lance asked her.

"Sadly I cannot. I have things to tend to here. However, I will accompany you all the way down the mountain. Here, let me go get some things for the trip."

While she was getting things ready, a bunch of questions were buzzing through his head. _"What does she have to tend to? Why can't she stay in the town for just a bit? Why is she packing things for the trip? We're only going down the mountain."_

She came back with a brown bag with a strap one flap that has a few patches in various places. "Here, put this on. I haven't used this in a long time, but I'm sure it'll fit you."

As he slung the bag around him so the strap was on his right shoulder and the bag was hanging on his left, he saw that it was slightly small for him, but it would still do.

"Well, we should start going." Meela said. She headed outside and started walking down the path, and Lance followed behind her. They kept walking until they reached the entrance of a cave, and she stopped.

"Why did we stop?" He asked.

"I'm trying to remember if I got everything we need." She responded.

"But it's just a simple hike through a cave."

"Not just a cave," She said, "but a Mystery Dungeon."


End file.
